Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXXII
Świt począł właśnie bielić drzewa, krze i bryły wapienne rozrzucone tu i ówdzie po polach, gdy najęty przewodnik idący przy koniu Juranda zatrzymał się i rzekł: – Pozwólcie mi odetchnąć, panie rycerzu, bom się zasapał. Odwilż jest i mgła, ale to już niedaleko... – Doprowadzisz mnie do gościńca, a potem wrócisz – odrzekł Jurand. – Gościniec będzie w prawo za borkiem, a z pagórka zaraz zamek ujrzycie. To rzekłszy, chłop począł "zabijać" ręce, to jest uderzać dłońmi pod pachy, gdyż był zziąbł od rannej wilgoci, po czym przysiadł na kamieniu, bo się przy tej robocie jeszcze bardziej zasapał. – A nie wiesz, jest–li komtur w zamku? – zapytał Jurand. – Gdzie by zaś miał być, kiedy chory? – Coże mu? – Ludzie mówią, że go rycerze polscy sprali – odrzekł stary chłop. I w głosie jego czuć było jakby pewne zadowolenie. Był poddanym krzyżackim, ale jego mazurskie serce radowało się przewagą polskich rycerzy. Jakoż po chwili dodał: – Hej! mocni nasi panowie, ale im z nimi ciężko. Lecz zaraz potem spojrzał bystro na rycerza i jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nie spotka go nic złego za słowa, które mu się niebacznie wymknęły, rzekł: – Wy, panie, po naszemu mówicie, wyście nie Niemiec? – Nie – odrzekł Jurand – ale prowadź dalej. Chłop wstał i począł znów iść przy koniu. Po drodze zasuwał niekiedy dłoń w kaletę, wydostawał z niej garść niemielonego żyta i wsypywał ją sobie do ust, gdy zaś zaspokoił w ten sposób pierwszy głód, począł tłumaczyć, dlaczego je surowe ziarno, chociaż Jurand, zbyt zajęty własnym nieszczęściem i własnymi myślami, nawet tego nie dostrzegł. – Chwała Bogu i za to – mówił. – Ciężkie życie pod naszymi niemieckimi panami. Ponakładali podatki i od miewa takie, że ubogi człek musi z plewą ziarno gryźć jak bydlę. A gdzie żarna w chałupie znajdą, tam chłopa skatują, dobytek zagarną, ba! dzieciom i babom nie przepuszczą... Nie boją się oni ni Boga, ni księży, jako i wielborskiego proboszcza, który im to przyganiał, na łańcuch wzięli. Oj, ciężko pod Niemcem! Co tam człek ziarna między dwoma kamieniami ugniecie, to tę przygarść mąki na świętą niedzielę chowa, a w piątek tak jeść musi jako ptacy. Ale chwała Bogu i za to, bo przyjdzie–li przednówek, to i tego nie stanie... Ryby łowić nie wolno... zwierza bić też... Nie tak jak na Mazowszu. W ten sposób wyrzekał krzyżacki chłop, mówiąc przez pół do siebie, przez pół do Juranda, a tymczasem minęli pustać pokrytą utulonymi pod śniegiem bryłami wapienia i weszli w las, który w zarannym świetle wydawał się siwy i od którego bił surowy, wilgotny chłód. Rozedniało już zupełnie; inaczej trudno byłoby Jurandowi przejechać leśną drożyną idącą nieco w górę i tak ciasną, że miejscami olbrzymi jego bojowy koń zaledwie mógł się przecisnąć wśród pni. Lecz borek skończył się wkrótce i po upływie kilku pacierzy znaleźli się na szczycie białego pagórka, którego środkiem biegł wyjeżdżony gościniec. – To i droga – rzekł chłop – traficie teraz, panie, sami. – Trafię – odrzekł Jurand. – Wracaj, człeku, do domu. I sięgnąwszy ręką do skórzanej torby przymocowanej na przedzie siodła, wydobył z niej srebrny pieniądz i podał go przewodnikowi. Chłop, przyzwyczajony więcej do razów niż do datków z rąk miejscowych krzyżackich rycerzy, oczom prawie nie chciał wierzyć i porwawszy pieniądz, przypadł głową do strzemienia Juranda i objął je rękoma. – O Jezusie, Maryjo! – zawołał. – Bóg zapłać waszej wielmożności! – Ostawaj z Bogiem. – Niech was boska moc prowadzi. Szczytno przed wami. To rzekłszy, raz jeszcze pochylił się do strzemienia i zniknął. Jurand został na wzgórzu sam i spoglądał we wskazanym mu przez wieśniaka kierunku na szarą, wilgotną oponę mgły, która zasłaniała przed nim świat. Za tą mgłą krył się ów złowrogi zamek, ku któremu popychała go przemoc i niedola. Blisko, już blisko! a potem co się ma stać i spełnić, to się stanie i spełni... Na tę myśl w sercu Juranda, obok trwogi i niepokoju o Danusię, obok gotowości wykupienia jej z wrogich rąk choćby krwią własną, zrodziło się nowe, niesłychanie gorzkie a nie znane mu dotychczas nigdy uczucie upokorzenia. Oto on, Jurand, na którego wspomnienie drżeli pograniczni komturowie, jechał teraz na ich rozkaz z powinną głową. On, który tylu ich zwyciężył i podeptał, czuł się teraz zwyciężonym i podeptanym. Nie zwyciężyli go wprawdzie w polu, nie odwagą i rycerską siłą, niemniej jednak czuł się zwyciężonym. I było to dla niego czymś tak niesłychanym, iż zdawało mu się, że cały porządek świata został na nice wywrócony. On jechał ukorzyć się Krzyżakom, on, który gdyby nie chodziło o Danusię, wolałby sam jeden potykać się ze wszystkimi siłami Zakonu. Alboż nie trafiało się, że pojedynczy rycerz, mając wybór między sromotą a śmiercią, uderzał na całe wojska? A on czuł, że może mu się przy godzić i sromota, i na myśl o tym wyło w nim serce z bólu, jak wyje wilk, uczuwszy w sobie grot. Lecz był to człowiek mający nie tylko ciało, lecz i duszę z żelaza. Umiał łamać innych, umiał i siebie. – Nie ruszę się – rzekł sobie – póki nie spętam tego gniewu, którym mógłbym zgubić, nie zaś wybawić dziecko. I wraz schwycił się Jakby za bary ze swoim hardym sercem, ze swoją zawziętością i żądzą boju. Kto by go widział na onym wzgórzu, we zbroi, bez ruchu, na ogromnym koniu, rzekłby, że to jakiś olbrzym ulany z żelaza, i nie poznałby, że ów nieruchomy rycerz toczy w tej chwili najcięższą ze wszystkich walk, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu stoczył. Lecz on zmagał się z sobą poty, póki się nie zmógł i póki nie poczuł, że wola go nie zawiedzie. Tymczasem mgły rzedły i jakkolwiek nie rozproszyły się do cna, jednakże zamajaczało w końcu w nich coś ciemniejszego. Jurand odgadł, że to są mury szczytnieńskiego zamku. Na ten widok nie ruszył się jeszcze z miejsca, ale począł się modlić tak gorąco i gorliwie, jak modli się człowiek, któremu na świecie pozostało już tylko boskie miłosierdzie. I gdy wreszcie ruszył koniem, poczuł, że w serce poczyna mu wstępować jakowaś otucha. Gotów był teraz znieść wszystko, co go mogło spotkać. Przypomniał mu się święty Jerzy, potomek największego rodu Kapadocji, który znosił różne hańbiące katusze, a jednakże nie tylko czci nie stradał, lecz na prawicy Bożej jest posadzon i patronem wszystkiego rycerstwa mianowany. Jurand słyszał nieraz opowiadania o jego przygodach od pątników przybyłych z dalekich krain i wspomnieniem ich ukrzepił w sobie teraz serce. Z wolna poczęła się w nim budzić nawet i nadzieja. Krzyżacy słynęli wprawdzie z mściwości, przeto nie wątpił, że wywrą nad nim pomstę za wszystkie klęski, jakie im zadał, za hańbę, która spadała na nich po każdym spotkaniu, i za strach, w jakim przez tyle lat żyli. Ale to właśnie dodawało mu ducha. Myślał, że Danusię porwali po to tylko, by go dostać, więc gdy go dostaną, to co im po niej? Tak! Jego skują niechybnie i nie chcąc trzymać w pobliżu Mazowsza, wyślą do jakich odległych zamków, gdzie może do końca życia przyjdzie mu jęczeć w podziemiu, ale Danusię będą woleli puścić. Choćby też wyszło na jaw, że go podstępem dostali i gnębią, nie weźmie im tego zbyt za złe ni wielki mistrz, ni kapituła, bo przecie on, Jurand, bywał istotnie ciężkim Krzyżakom i wytoczył z nich więcej krwi niż jakikolwiek inny rycerz w świecie. Natomiast ten sam wielki mistrz może by ich i pokarał za uwięzienie niewinnej dziewczyny, a do tego wychowanki księcia, o którego przychylność starał się wobec grożącej wojny z królem polskim usilnie. I nadzieja ogarniała go coraz potężniej. Chwilami wydawało mu się rzeczą niemal pewną, że Danusia wróci do Spychowa, pod Zbyszkową możną opiekę... "A chłop tęgi jest – myślał –i nie da ci jej nikomu ukrzywdzić". I począł przypominać sobie z pewnym rozrzewnieniem wszystko, co o Zbyszku wiedział: "Bił w Niemców pod Wilnem, na pojedynkę z nimi chadzał, Fryzów, których ze stryjcem pozwali, poćwiertował, w Lichtensteina też bił, od tura dziecko bronił i tamtych czterech pozwał, którym pewnikiem nie daruje". Tu podniósł Jurand oczy ku górze i rzekł: – Ja ją Tobie, Boże, a Ty Zbyszkowi! I uczyniło mu się jeszcze raźniej, sądził bowiem, że skoro ją Bóg młodziankowi podarował, to przecie nie pozwoli Niemcom z siebie zadrwić, z rąk ich ją wyrwie, choćby cała potęga krzyżacka nie puszczała. Lecz potem znów jął myśleć o Zbyszku: "Ba! nie tylko chłop tęgi, ale i szczery jak złoto. Będzie jej strzegł, będzie ją miłował i daj, Jezu, dziecku jako możesz najlepiej, ale widzi mi się, że przy nim nie pożałuje ni książęcego dworca, ni ojcowego kochania..." Na tę myśl powieki Juranda zwilgotniały nagle i w sercu zerwała mu się ogromna tęsknota. Chciałby przecie jeszcze dziecko w życiu widzieć i kiedyś, kiedyś umrzeć w Spychowie przy tych dwojgu, nie zaś w ciemnych piwnicach krzyżackich. Ale wola boska!... Szczytno było już widać. Mury rysowały się we mgle coraz wyraźniej, bliska już była godzina ofiary, więc zaczął się jeszcze pokrzepiać i tak do siebie mówić: – Jużci, że wola boska! Ale wieczór żywota bliski. Kilka roków więcej, kilka mniej, wyjdzie na jedno. Hej? chciałoby się jeszcze na oboje dzieci pojrzeć, ale po sprawiedliwości, to człek się naźył. Czego miał doznać, doznał, kogo miał pomścić, pomścił. A teraz co? Radziej do Boga niż do świata, a skoro trzeba przycierpieć, to trzeba. Danuśka ze Zbyszkiem, choćby im było najlepiej, nie zapomną. Pewnie, że nieraz będą wspominać a uradzać: gdzie też jest? źyw–li czy też już u Boga w wiecu?... Będą przepytywać i może się dowiedzą. Łapczywi są na pomstę Krzyżacy, ale i na wykup łapczywi. Zbyszko by nie pożałował, aby choć kości wykupić. A na mszę to z pewnością nieraz dadzą. Uczciwe u obojga serca i kochające, za co ich. Boże, i Ty, Matko Najświętsza, błogosław. Gościniec stawał się nie tylko coraz szerszy, ale się i zaludniał. Ciągnęły ku miastu wozy z drzewem i słomą... Skotarze pędzili bydło. Od jezior wieziono na saniach zmarzłą rybę. W jednym miejscu czterech łuczników wiodło na łańcuchu chłopa, widać za jakieś przewinienie, na sąd, gdyż ręce miał z tyłu związane, a na nogach kajdany, które zawadzając o śnieg, ledwie pozwoliły mu się poruszać. Ze zdyszanych jego nozdrzy i ust wychodził oddech w kształcie kłębów pary, a oni, popędzając go, śpiewali. Ujrzawszy Juranda, poczęli spoglądać na niego ciekawie, dziwiąc się widocznie ogromowi jeźdźca i konia, ale na widok złotych ostróg i rycerskiego pasa pospuszczali kusze ku ziemi na znak powitania i czci. W miasteczku było jeszcze ludniej i gwarniej, ustępowano jednak z pośpiechem zbrojnemu mężowi z drogi, ów zaś przejechał główną ulicę i skręcił ku zamkowi, który otulony w tumany podnoszące się z fosy zdawał się jeszcze spać. Lecz nie wszystko naokół spało, a przynajmniej nie spały wrony i kruki, których całe stada wichrzyły się na podniesieniu stanowiącym dojazd do zamku, łopocąc skrzydłami i kracząc. Jurand, podjechawszy bliżej, zrozumiał powód tego ptasiego wiecu. Oto obok drogi wiodącej do bramy zamkowej stała obszerna szubienica, na niej zaś wisiały ciała czterech mazurskich chłopów krzyżackich. Nie było najmniejszego powiewu, więc trupy, które zdawały się spoglądać na własne stopy, nie kołysały się, chyba wówczas gdy czarne ptactwo siadało im na ramiona i na głowy, przepychając się wzajem, trącając w powrozy i dziobiąc o pospuszczane głowy. Niektórzy wisielcy musieli wisieć już od dawna, gdyż czaszki ich były całkiem nagie, a nogi niezmiernie wydłużone. Za zbliżeniem się Juranda stado zerwało się z wielkim szumem, ale wnet zawróciło w powietrzu i poczęło się sadowić na poprzecznej belce szubienicy. Jurand przejechał mimo, czyniąc znak krzyża, zbliżył się do przekopu i stanąwszy w miejscu, w którym nad bramą wznosił się most zwodzony, uderzył w róg. Po czym zatrąbił raz, drugi, trzeci i czekał. Na murach nie było żywej duszy i zza bramy nie dochodził żaden głos. Po chwili jednak ciężka, widoczna za kratą klapa, wmurowana w pobliżu zamku bramy, podniosła się ze zgrzytem i w otworze ukazała się brodata głowa niemieckiego knechta. – Wer da? – spytał szorstki głos. – Jurand ze Spychowa! – odpowiedział rycerz. Po tych słowach klapa zamknęła się na nowo i nastało głuche milczenie. Czas począł płynąć. Za bramą nie słychać było żadnego ruchu, tylko od strony szubienicy dochodziło krakanie ptactwa. Jurand stał jeszcze długo, zanim podniósł róg i uderzył weń powtórnie. Ale odpowiedziała mu znów cisza. Wówczas zrozumiał, że trzymają go przed bramą przez krzyżacką pychę, która wobec zwyciężonego nie ma granic, dlatego by go upokorzyć jak żebraka. Odgadł też, że przyjdzie mu tak czekać może aż do wieczora albo i dłużej. Więc w pierwszej chwili zawrzała w nim krew; chwyciła go nagła chęć zsiąść z konia, podnieść jeden z głazów, które leżały przed przekopem, i rzucić nim w kratę. Tak byłby w innym razie uczynił i on, i każdy inny mazowiecki albo polski rycerz, i niechby potem wypadli zza bramy bić się z nim. Ale wspomniawszy, po co tu przybył, opamiętał się i powstrzymał. "Zalim się nie ofiarował za dziecko?" – rzekł sobie w duszy. I czekał. Tymczasem w wyzębieniach murów poczęło coś czernieć. Ukazywały się futrzane nakrycia głów, ciemne kapice i nawet żelazne blachy, spod których spoglądały na rycerza ciekawe oczy. Przybywało ich z każdą chwilą, bo już też ten groźny Jurand wyczekujący samotnie pod krzyżacką bramą był dla załogi nie byle widowiskiem. Kto go dawniej ujrzał przed sobą, ujrzał śmierć, a teraz można było patrzeć na niego bezpiecznie. Głowy podnosiły się coraz wyżej, aż wreszcie wszystkie wyzębienia bliższe bramy pokryły się knechtami. Jurand pomyślał, że zapewne i starsi muszą na niego spoglądać przez kraty okien w przybramnej wieży, i podniósł wzrok ku górze, ale tam okna powycinane były w głębokich murach i patrzeć przez nie było niepodobna, chyba w dal. Za to na blankach czereda, która z początku spozierała na niego w milczeniu, poczęła się odzywać. Ten i ów powtórzył jego imię, tu i ówdzie ozwały się śmiechy, ochrypłe głosy pokrzykiwały jak na wilka coraz głośniej, coraz zuchwałej, a gdy widocznie nikt nie przeszkadzał ze środka, poczęto wreszcie miotać na stojącego rycerza śniegiem. Ów, jakby mimo woli, ruszył przed siebie koniem, wówczas na jedną chwilę bryły śniegu przestały lecieć, głosy ucichły, a nawet i niektóre głowy poznikały za murami. Groźne musiało być istotnie Jurandowe imię. Wnet jednak najtchórzliwsi opamiętali się, że dzieli ich od straszego Mazura rów i mur, więc znów grube żołdactwo poczęło miotać nie tylko bryłkami śniegu, ale lodu i nawet gruzu i kamyków, które z brzękiem odbijały się od zbroi i kropierza pokrywającego konia. – Ofiarowałem się za dziecko – powtarzał sobie Jurand. I czekał. Przyszło południe, mury opustoszały, gdyż knechtów odwołano na obiad. Nieliczni ci, którym przypadło stróżować, jedli jednak na murach, a po spożyciu strawy zabawiali się znowu ciskaniem na głodnego rycerza ogryzionych gnatów. Poczęli też przekomarzać się z sobą i zapytywać się wzajem, który podejmie się zejść i dać mu po karku pięścią albo drągiem oszczepu. Inni, wróciwszy z obiadu, wołali na niego, że jeśli zmierziło mu się czekać, to się może powiesić, gdyż na szubienicy jest jeden wolny hak z gotowym powrozem. I wśród takich szyderstw, wśród nawoływań, wybuchów śmiechu i przekleństw zbiegały popołudniowe godziny. Krótki zimowy dzień chylił się stopniowo ku wieczorowi, a most wisiał wciąż w powietrzu i brama pozostawała zamknięta. Lecz pod wieczór wstał wiatr, rozwiał mgły, oczyścił niebo i odsłonił zorze. Śniegi uczyniły się modre, a później fioletowe. Nie było mrozu, ale noc zapowiadała się pogodna. Z murów zeszli znów ludzie, prócz straży, kruki i wrony odleciały od szubienicy ku lasom. Wreszcie poczerniało niebo i cisza nastała zupełna. "Nie otworzą przed nocą bramy" – pomyślał Jurand. I na chwilę przeszło mu przez głowę, by nawrócić ku miastu, ale zaraz porzucił tę myśl. "Chcą tego, bym tu stał – mówił sobie w duszy. – Jeśli nawrócę, jużci nie puszczą mnie do dom, jeno otoczą, pojmają, a potem rzekną, że mi nic nie powinni, bo mnie siłą wzięli, a choćbym zaś po nich przejechał, to i tak muszę wrócić..." Niezmierna, podziwiana przez obcych kronikarzy wytrzymałość polskich rycerzy na chłód, głód i trudy nieraz pozwalała im dokonywać czynów, na które nie mogli się zdobyć bardziej znie–wieściali ludzie z Zachodu. Jurand zaś posiadał tę wytrzymałość w większej jeszcze od innych mierze, więc choć głód począł mu już od dawna skręcać wnętrzności, a zamróz wieczorny przeniknął przez pokryty blachami kożuch, postanowił czekać, choćby miał skonać pod tą bramą. Nagle jednak, nim jeszcze zapanowała zupełna noc, usłyszał za sobą chrzęst kroków na śniegu. Obejrzał się: szło ku niemu od strony miasta sześciu zbrojnych we włócznie i halabardy, w środku zaś między nimi szedł siódmy, podpierając się mieczem. "Może im bramę otworzą i z nimi wjadę – pomyślał Jurand. – Siłą nie będą mnie przecie chcieli brać ni zabić, bo ich za mało; gdyby wszelako uderzyli na mnie, to znak, że nie chcą niczego dotrzymać, i wtedy – gorze im!" Tak pomyślawszy, podniósł stalowy topór wiszący mu przy siodle, tak ciężki, że za ciężki nawet na dwie ręce zwykłego męża – i ruszył ku nim koniem. Lecz oni nie myśleli na niego uderzać. Owszem, knechtowie wbili zaraz w śnieg tylca włóczni i halabard – że zaś noc nie była jeszcze całkiem ciemna, więc Jurand spostrzegł, że osady drżą im jednak nieco w ręku. Ów zaś siódmy, który wydawał się starszym, wyciągnął spiesznie przed siebie lewe ramię i zwróciwszy dłoń do góry palcami ozwał się: – Wyście, rycerzu, Jurand ze Spychowa? – Jam jest... – Chcecie–li słuchać, z czym mnie przysłano? – Słucham. – Silny i pobożny komtur von Danveld każe wam powiedzieć, panie że póki nie zsiądziecie z konia, brama nie będzie wam otworzona. Jurand pozostał chwilę bez ruchu, następnie zsiadł z konia, po którego w tej chwili poskoczył jeden z włóczników. – I broń ma nam być oddana – ozwał się znów człowiek z mieczem. Pan ze Spychowa zawahał się. Nuż potem uderzą na bezbronnego i zadźgają go jak zwierzę, nuż chwycą i wtrącą do podziemia? Lecz po chwili pomyślał, że gdyby tak miało być, toby ich jednak przysłano więcej. Bo gdyby się na niego mieli rzucić, zbroi od razu na nim nie przebodą, a wówczas on mógłby wydrzeć broń pierwszemu z brzega i wytracić wszystkich, nimby nadbiegła pomoc. Znali go przecie. – I choćby też – rzekł sobie – chcieli wytoczyć ze mnie krew, toćżem ja nie po co innego tu przybył. Tak pomyślawszy, rzucił naprzód topór, następnie miecz, następnie mizerykordię – i czekał. Oni zaś chwycili to wszystko, po czym ów człowiek, który do niego przemawiał, oddaliwszy się na kilkanaście kroków, zatrzymał się i począł mówić zuchwałym, podniesionym głosem: – Za wszystkie krzywdy, któreś Zakonowi wyrządził, masz z rozkazu komtura przywdziać na się ów zgrzebny wór, który ci zostawiam, przywiązać u szyi na powrozie pochwę od miecza i czekać w pokorze u bramy, póki ci łaska komtura nie rozkaże jej otworzyć. I po chwili Jurand pozostał sam w ciemności i ciszy. Na śniegu czerniał przed nim pokutniczy wór i powróz, on zaś stał długo, czując, że mu się w duszy coś rozprzęga, coś łamie, coś kona i mrze i że oto po chwili nie będzie już rycerzem, nie będzie już Jurandem ze Spychowa, lecz nędzarzem, niewolnikiem bez imienia, bez sławy, bez czci. Więc upłynęły jeszcze długie chwile, nim zbliżył się do pokutniczego woru i począł mówić: – Jakoż mogę inaczej postąpić? Ty, Chryste, wiesz: dziecko niewinne uduszą, jeśli nie uczynię wszystkiego, co mi każą. l to też wiesz, że dla własnego żywota tego bym nie uczynił! Gorzka rzecz hańba!... gorzka! – Ale i Ciebie przed śmiercią hańbili. Ano, w Imię Ojca i Syna... Po czym pochylił się, wdział na się wór, w którym były poprzecinane otwory na głowę i ręce, następnie u szyi zawiesił na powrozie pochwę od miecza – i powlókł się przed bramę. Nie zastał jej otwartej, ale teraz było mu już wszystko jedno, czy mu ją prędzej, czy później otworzą. Zamek pogrążył się w milczeniu nocy, straże tylko obwoływały się kiedy niekiedy po narożnikach. W wieży przybramnej świeciło wysoko jedno okienko, inne były ciemne. Godziny nocy płynęły jedna za drugą, na niebo wzbił się sierp księżyca i rozświecił posępne mury zamku. Cisza uczyniła się taka, że Jurand mógłby słyszeć bicie własnego serca. Ale on zdrętwiał i skamieniał całkiem, jakby z niego wyjęto duszę, i nie zdawał już sobie sprawy z niczego. Została mu tylko jedna myśl, że przestał być rycerzem, Jurandem ze Spychowa, ale czym jest–nie wiedział... Chwilami także majaczyło mu się coś, że wśród nocy od tych wisielców, których z rana widział, idzie ku niemu cicho po śniegu śmierć... Nagle drgnął i rozbudził się zupełnie: – O Chryste miłościwy! co to jest?! Z wysokiego okienka w przybramnej wieży ozwały się jakieś zaledwie z początku dosłyszalne dźwięki lutni. Jurand, jadąc do Szczytna, był pewien, że nie ma Danusi w zamku, a jednak ten głos lutni po nocy wzburzył w nim w jednej chwili serce. Wydało mu się, że on te dźwięki zna i że to nie kto inny gra, tylko ona –jego dziecko! jego kochanie... Więc padł na kolana, złożył ręce jak do modlitwy i dygocąc jak w gorączce, słuchał. A wtem na wpół dziecinny i jakby niezmiernie stęskniony głos począł śpiewać: :Gdybym ci ja miała :Skrzydłeczka jak gąska, :Poleciałabym ja :Za Jaśkiem do Śląska. Jurand chciał odezwać się, wykrzyknąć kochane imię, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, jakby je ścisnęła żelazna obręcz. Nagła fala bólu, łez, tęsknoty, niedoli wezbrała mu w piersiach, więc rzucił się twarzą w śnieg i jął w uniesieniu wołać ku niebu w duszy jakby w dziękczynnej modlitwie: – O Jezu! dyć słyszę jeszcze dziecko! O Jezu!!... I szlochanie poczęło targać jego olbrzymim ciałem. W górze tęskny głos śpiewał dalej wśród niezmąconej nocnej ciszy: :Usiadłabym ci ja :Na ślqskowskim plocie: :"Przypatrz się, Jasieńku, :Ubogiej sierocie... " Rankiem gruby, brodaty knecht niemiecki począł kopać w biodro leżącego przy bramie rycerza. – Na nogi, psie!... Brama otwarta i komtur każe ci stanąć przed sobą. Jurand zbudził się jakby ze snu. Nie chwycił knechta za gardło, nie skruszył go w żelaznych rękach, twarz miał cichą i niemal pokorną; podniósł się i nie mówiąc ni słowa, poszedł za żołdakiem przez bramę. Zaledwie jednak ją przeszedł, gdy ozwał się za nim zgrzyt łańcuchów i most zwodzony począł podnosić się do góry, w samej zaś bramie spadła ciężka żelazna krata... Krzyżacy 32